Survivor's Survivor Wiki
malaysiawallpaper.png|Survivor: Malaysia|link=Survivor: Malaysia|linktext=Malaysia, a beautifully complex land where rainforests give way to multicultural city life. *Sixteen competitors are broken into two teams, called tribes. Each team of eight is taken to separate locations within the same area, usually an island. Tribes must build a shelter, tend to the fire, find their water source, hunt for food and much more. *Twice every three days, the two tribes meet for challenges. Some challenges are physical and some are mental, in fact many are both. Challenges play to as many people's strengths. *There are two types of challenges. Reward Challenges gain the winning tribe a reward, which may include food; equipment for fishing or for their shelter; or a visit, letter, or video from loved ones. *Immunity Challenges keep the winning tribe safe. The losing tribe must hike to Tribal Council where they meet with the host and answer questions about what has been going on around camp. Each member of the tribe than casts a secret vote to oust a fellow tribe mate. Once everyone has voted, the host tallies the votes, then shares them with the tribe. The person with the most votes must leave the Tribal Council area immediately. The rest of the tribe makes the hike back to camp. *About halfway through the season, the two tribes merge into one. The entire tribe makes the hike to each Tribal Council. Reward and Immunity Challenges become individual. Usually the winner of the reward challenge is allowed one or two people to share the reward with. The winner of the Immunity Challenge can keep his or her immunity at Tribal Council, or may give their immunity to someone else. *When ten people are left in the game, the people who are voted off at each Tribal Council begin to make up the jury. They leave the camp, but they return to listen in on each Tribal Council. When only three players remain, they come to Tribal Council to face the seven member jury. The final three state their reasons why they should win. The jury is then allowed to ask them questions. The final three make closing comments and then the jury votes for who should win. The person with the most votes will become the Sole Survivor. *The contestants are then allowed to leave the island. The votes are sealed and revealed during a live show, where the Sole Survivor is awarded 1 million dollars and of course, bragging rights. We're a community dedicated to providing accurate information about Survivor's Survivor Series, which is a group game on Tengaged that began on April 25, 2013, and you can join in! The game follows the same rules as the hit CBS show, Survivor, which forces sixteen to twenty players to outwit, outplay or outlast the other contestants for a chance at becoming the sole Survivor. What do you think of the clock twist? It's great, it'll definitely spice some things up It's okay, it should have less idols and it's not really that creative It's terrible, way too overdone and the season could have done better without it Category:Browse